


Two Robots Walk Into a Bar...

by Gaymuffin (SubtextEquals)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/Gaymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Stack and Jonas go drinking. While Aaron confides in Jonas about his relationship woes, a completely sober Jonas is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Robots Walk Into a Bar...

When Jonas had broken out of an AIM prison cell with Aaron Stack, he had told the android that he wouldn't mind speaking to him again at a later time. He hadn't specified when, he was too concerned with rejoining his friends and reassuring his girlfriend that all was well ~~by making out.~~ He had _not_ expected a very inebriated Machine Man to corner him while he was patrolling and demand they go out drinking.

Somewhere between the first dozen drinks and the second dozen, Aaron Stack finally started talking about what had prompted this excursion. Jonas had not sustained any damage to his systems, but he nevertheless felt a headache coming.

"Women. No one can understand them. Are fleshy women even more complicated?"

Jonas sighed. "I could not say, not only because I do not believe generalizations are appropriate for the subject but also because I do not wish to discuss my relationship with my girlfriend. May I also say that it is not in the least incomprehensible that Jocasta would refuse your proposition for a threesome."


End file.
